


Half-Planned

by MissIzzy



Series: Walks Through Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's prepared for it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 weather challenge.

When it rained again, Harry once again went out into the corridors. He didn't know how to seek her out, but it didn't matter. He met Luna quickly enough, and her eyes fell on his Firebolt.

"You could have gone flying by yourself."

"I want you with me. If you'd like."

"I would."

It was good, this deadening of thoughts, save the roar of the storm, the feel of the rain pounding into him, the wood under his knees, and Luna pressed into his back, her arms tight on his chest and hair whipping on his ears, and her laughter.


End file.
